¿Lista?
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Regina fue nombrada alteza de todos los reinos, finalmente llega una pregunta a su vida... fic #OutlawQueen


**Hellooooooooooo chicas, hace muchooooo que no escribo, les traigo mi primer fic OutlawQueen espero que les guste, no las entretengo más, que lo disfruten!**

Regina le dio una ligera sonrisa a su hijo mientras conversaban de cosas banales como el clima en Storybrooke, el tiempo había pasado y ya se asomaban algunos hilos cenizos en su cabello, la reina como la llamaban también se había hecho mayor, aunque siempre conservando el porte y elegancia, además de una belleza única, era por demás querida y respetada por todos y cada uno de los reinos, su reinado siempre había sido justo.

-me estas escuchando? –se quejó Henry al no ver reacción de parte de su madre.

-lo siento hijo, estaba distraída.

-estas bien?

-por supuesto.

-la abuela me comento que habías estado enferma.

-es solo un refriado, nada de importancia.

-no parece solo un resfriado si te has pasado casi dos semanas en cama.

-Mary Margaret exagera, de verdad estoy bien.

-tal vez podrías usar un hechizo para estar seguros.

-sabes lo que opino de eso, no uso magia a menos que sea necesario, esto no lo es cariño, acaso me ves tan mal como para sugerirlo?

-ok, pero si continuas enferma le pediré a la tía Zelena ese hechizo.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano a modo de consentimiento para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo lo que no le había dicho es que ella no saldría de esa enfermedad, no era un simple resfriado, a la reina le habían diagnosticado cáncer, Regina sabía que con magia podía alargar su vida por años, sin embargo ella ya había vivido, había amado, había odiado, había perdido y había ganado el corazón de todo un pueblo, no había nada que tuviera pendiente, los únicos que sabían la verdad era Whale y la propia Zelena, quien lucho por convencerla de hacer algo al respecto sin ningún éxito, ya no había marcha atrás.

Pasaron los meses y todos en el pueblo se sorprendieron de la ausencia cada vez más notoria de la reina en los eventos y festividades de la comunidad, los Charming se empezaron a preocupar y finalmente la familia supo la dolorosa verdad, hubo llantos de impotencia, esperanza… los Charming no podían aceptarlo sin una pizca de esperanza en ellos, sin embargo el cuerpo de Regina se fue deteriorando cada vez más, ya no salía de su recamara por su propio pie, Zelena la acompañaba dia y noche, Mary Margaret trataba de distraerla con largas platicas y aunque se encontraba delicada Regina siempre trataba de tener una sonrisa en su cara cada vez que la visitaban.

El pueblo se empezó a alarmar, su reina se iba poco a poco, por supuesto que confiaban en los Charming, pero Regina lo era todo para ellos desde hace demasiados años, cuando Regina tuvo un fuerzas reunió en su castillo a la multitud y les hablo con honestidad, sus días estaban contados y de nada servía lamentarse, hubo llantos y mucha tristeza en el ambiente, pero también los reconforto, les dio esperanza, el estar con los Charming tanto tiempo rindió sus frutos, les dejo en claro que si… ella se iba muy pronto, pero no los dejaría desamparados, había encomendado a los Charming para seguir velando por ellos, el pueblo la aclamo, cada uno de los representantes de los reinos fueron a presentarles sus respetos y a decirle que trabajarían según sus órdenes para funcionar como una hermandad, Regina no podía estar más feliz, agradeció cada muestra de afecto.

Algunos días eran malos, tanto que dormía la mayoría del tiempo, otros estaba despierta y aunque demacrada trataba de poner un semblante feliz.

-hola… -susurro Henry despertándola de una siesta que se había prolongado por horas.

-hola mi amor. –respondió con dificultad.

-te traje la comida, no quería despertarte pero es necesario que comas.

-no tengo apetito.

-lo sé, pero solo será una sopa… tienes que comer al menos eso, hazlo por mi si?

Regina suspiro y con señas hizo que Henry la ayudara a reincorporarse, su leal hijo le daba la sopa como si de una niña se tratara.

-te ha dicho Zelena?

-si te refieres si me ha dado tu cuadernillo de apuntes, lo ha hecho.

-bien… -comía una cucharada – ahí está todo lo hay que hacer con los pendientes.

-mama… Puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso?

-necesito dejar todo en orden.

-ya está en orden, haz hecho un trabajo excepcional… que no te quepa duda.

-cariño… podrías abrir ese cajón? –señalándole un mueble.

-este? –Regina asistió

-saca los sobres de ahí… quiero que cuando yo parta entregues esas cartas.

-mama…

-Henry… cariño, ya no hay por qué negarse… voy a morir, tu madre va a morir… y muy feliz.

-yo…-Henry suspiro mientras los ojos se le ponían vidriosos.

-lo se… se lo que dirás y siento tu dolor, es el ciclo de la vida cariño… ya viví lo que tenía que vivir y sabes qué? –Henry la miro derramando una lagrima – fue grandioso.

-me harás mucha falta mama –se acercó a abrazarla, ambos duraron asi por varios minutos.

Fue una mañana de invierno cuando Zelena entro como cada mañana al cuarto de Regina, abrió un poco las cortinas y se acercó a ella, cuando dijo su nombre varias veces se dio cuenta que la reina había partido, abrazo a su hermana y lloro mientras le besaba la frente y le susurraba palabras de cariño y agradecimiento, el pueblo enloqueció con la noticia su reina se había ido…

Regina había tenido una noche difícil, cuando tenía estos ataques en los que parecía que el aire nunca llegaría a sus pulmones tocaba un timbre y la venían a auxiliar, sin embargo ya había tenido suficiente, cerró los ojos y rogo al cielo que pasara rápido, lo siguiente que supo…

-Regina… Regina… -escucho una voz en eco, abrió los ojos por demás sorprendida, no sabía dónde estaba, todo era oscuridad alrededor de ella y solo una luz la enfocaba. –Regina… -la voz con eco dijo de nuevo.

-quién eres? Dónde estoy?

-hola dearie…-Regina sonrió y casi desbordo lágrimas cuando vio que se aproximaba.

-Rumple! –se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

-no creías que te dejaría en paz, no es así?

-estoy muerta…

-como todos los de aquí querida… -de pronto todo se ilumino y un gran paisaje estaba frente a ella.

-wow… esto es hermoso y… soy joven de nuevo? -se tocaba la cara y el cabello.

-prefieres ser una anciana mandona?

-oye! –fingió enojo. –estoy bien con esto.

-lo has hecho bien querida… te hemos visto.

-hemos?... –Regina no pudo continuar porque frente a ella llegaban Belle, la abuela, Leroy, todos los que se habían adelantado hace años, abrazo a cada uno de ellos entre lágrimas.

-los has hecho bien chica! –dijo la abuela con su voz enérgica.

De pronto entre la multitud vio un arco y el corazón de Regina dio un vuelco…

-mi señora… la he estado esperando –Regina corrió a sus brazos. –no me importo la espera, porque sé que fuiste feliz.

-nunca completamente sin ti. –le beso los labios.

-tenemos toda una eternidad para ponernos al tanto –todos rieron a su alrededor.

Después de saber cómo funcionaban las cosas en lo que ella llamo su paraíso, Regina yacía recostada en los brazos de Robín observando el paisaje.

-solo espero que ellos estén bien. –dijo un poco cabizbaja.

-lo estarán.

-sabes… podríamos bajar…

-de que hablas?

-podríamos reencarnar si quisiéramos –Regina se quedó sorprendida. –que dices? Deberíamos darnos una oportunidad?

-no sabríamos quienes somos.

-ohhh amor, yo te encontraría hasta el fin del mundo… siempre seremos almas gemelas.

Regina dudo un poco… -me gustaría… lo merecemos, una nueva oportunidad, vivir sin todos los obstáculos que enfrentamos, pero solo hasta encontrarme nuevamente con Henry.

-me parece perfecto.

Pasaron un par de años en lo que Regina viva feliz en su propio paraíso.

-cómo estás? –cuestiono Henry

-estoy un poco nerviosa.

-no tienes por qué estarlo, yo sé que serás muy feliz.

-gracias mi amor…

-lista mi señora? –esta vez cuestiono Robín.

-lo estoy. –ambos se tomaron las manos y juntos atravesaron una especie de pared y todo se convirtió en blanco, muchos años después…

-ha! -grito sorprendía al derramar su trago en la camisa de un desconocido –lo siento tanto.

-deberías –esto hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño –no diré nada si me dices tu nombre.

-porque debería.

-porque haz arruinado mi camisa.

La mujer le dio una mirada de arriba abajo hasta que extendió su mano –Regina.

-bien Regina… soy Robín, mucho gusto, estás sola?

-espero a una amiga.

-te importaría esperarla mientras te invito un trago, prometo dejarte ir cuando llegue.

Regina sonrió –muy bien solo un trago y solo porque el mío fue a dar a tu camisa.

-solo un trago lo prometo –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que la charla se extendería por horas, habían intercambiado teléfonos y por alguna razón, no podían dejar de pensar el uno al otro, parecía que estaban destinados y eso se sentía tan bien.

FIN

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y espero me comenten que les pareció, saludos!**


End file.
